What I Did Over Summer Vacation (Total Drama all stars)
by Pfingston
Summary: Hello my name is Crystal Mclean (Chris Mclean's niece) and to put it simply I'm going to tell you what I did over my summer vacation on Total Drama all stars. Mike/ Mel/ OC.
1. Chapter 1: I meet the Campers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Total Drama All Stars they belong to cartoon network the only thing I own are my character's. This story is 100 % fan fiction all in my head.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys welcome to my first ever Total Drama All Stars fan fic. I love Mike he is a sweet, funny, and somewhat mysterious plus SPD has always intrigued me but, Mel interests me the most due to him being so mysterious plus lets face it everyone loves a mysterious bad boy right? This chapter is more about my main character's back round Anyway I hope you like this don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I sighed as I leaned against the railing of the boat that is headed for Camp Wawanakwa. The home of almost all the Total Drama series but, I wasn't going as a contestant which, is good because I don't think I would last a day with all the stuff Chris and Chief pull on the campers I was going as a temporary guest in other words Chris was watching me while my parents and brother are out-of-town taking care of business. You see Chris McLean is my uncle and as much as I love him sometimes I think he's crazy and power hunger but mostly crazy._** " I know you really don't like it but, maybe this will be good for you plus I'm sure you'll make all kinds of new friends."**_ Mom said before I left. " Maybe moms right maybe this won't be as bad as I think." I said. Finally we got to the Island I saw Chris on the dock waiting for me, he had a friendly smile on his face something that the camera's or heck the campers don't get to see.

I carefully got off the boat and on to the deck being careful with my crunches, making sure they didn't fall off fear filled me a bit as I did no I'm not sea sick or have a fear of water it's because I can't swim. Chief must have noticed my fear because he grabbed my shoulders and held me steadied I let out a sigh of relief when I got on land " Hello Crystal." He said hugging me. " Hi uncle Chris." I said. " Lets get you settled in I'm sure your tired after your long trip." He said. " I am." I said. Uncle Chris nodded as we started walking Chief was wheeling my wheelchair and back pack that was my suitcase behind us Chris gave me a tour of the small island and told me that all the camper's were coming tomorrow we finally made it to the house or the McLean mansion as he called it and I had to admit it was huge I guess being a celebrity does have its perks sometimes I made it to my room it was an average sized room with white walls, a closet, bed, dresser and my bathroom. He left me alone to get settled in it took a bit but I did it later that night after calling my mom to tell her I made it here safely I tucked in for the night wondering what this whole experience would possibly bring.

_**(The next morning)**_

" Crystal time to wake up." Chris said shaking me. I just grumbled as I threw the pillow over my head " Come on Kris the campers will be arriving soon and breakfast is ready." He said, " Do I have to?" I mumbled from under the pillow. " Yes I think you should meet the people your going to spend the summer with." He responded. " I got up from under the pillow showing my horrible bed head, Chris chuckled " I'll be there in a moment." I said. " All right I need to go out and check on the camera men and interns before they get here, if you need anything don't hesitate to come to me or Chief ok." He said with seriousness in his voice. I just nodded rubbing my eyes he left I swung my legs to the side and grabbed my player's remote turning off the sound I let out another yawn as I grabbed the bag with my clothes in it and headed for the shower and got ready for the day.

_**{Afterwards}**_

Feeling refreshed and ready I meet Chris close to the dock and in the distance the helicopter was arriving we said nothing as the helicopter came up and one by one each can or or contestant came out some pushed or dropped by Chief or willingly, the drived into the water watching all the seasons of the series of course I knew them all by heart first it was Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey then Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott. Out of all the character's from the past seasons I found Mike the most funny and interesting mostly because of his SPD split personality disorder of course that disorder has always been interesting to me. However I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his brown eyes as he looked at Zoey who didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her I wondered if something happened between them?

' Hello campers and welcome back to camp Wawanakwa." Chris said. The campers groaned I knew they weren't to happy to be here knowing that it would be another summer of being touched by Chris and Chief. " Before I start explaining the rules I want to introduce you to someone." Chris said. He put his arm around me " This is my niece Crystal." He said. Everyone looked at him surprised probably because they weren't aware that Chris even had a niece let alone siblings " Hello everyone." I said shyly. " Hi." They said in unison. " Is she a contestant to?" Zoey asked. " No she's just here as a guest over the summer." Chris said then he suddenly turned serious " I warn you if you hurt her in any way there will be consequences understood?" He asked that in a whisper so the camera's couldn't hear. The camper's just nodded nervously " Now let's get this show on the road shall we?" Chris said smiling again.

I watched as he separated the teams into two's one team was called the Heroic Hamsters which had Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey. The others were called the Villainous Vultures which had Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott were the villan's. " Now hurry up and get settled in campers because the fist challenge will begin soon so be ready." Chris said with a smile and not the good kind either. I knew that by that one look that these campers were once again going to have the experience of a lifetime and not in a good way.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the spelling grammar's and mistakes guys I just went with what the software said. Also I'm sorry if its to short I'm going on a road trip and we may be leaving soon. So, again I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreaks and friendships

_**A/N: Wow this story has only been up for a couple of days and its got tons of favorites and reviews thank you all so much it means a lot. Also after actually watching episode 1 on youtube I found out they arrived in a helicopter not a boat I fixed it so, don't worry enjoy**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
_**

_Dear Journal,_

_Have you ever had a sense of day ja vu in a way almost like you've done before or meet someone before? Well that's what I am feeling now and its been happening since I first laid eyes on Mike I had a feeling I have seen him before, I almost have a lonely feeling in my heart like I have gotten reunited with a friend or something and I have to say he does look familiar and like Duncan said he seems oddly familiar but, I don't know where? Oh, I've got to go the first challenge is about to start write more soon._

_CM._

* * *

" All right Campers." Said Chris as I came outside. " Lets begin the first challenge shall we see that big building over there?" We all looked as we saw a huge white mansion " This is the Mclan spa and mansion where only winners can stay but, its locked your challenge is to find the right key which, is in the water below but, also you have to avoid the sharks." Sure enough there were sharks at the bottom of the cliff the campers gasped " After you find the key you and a teammate must roll you in these baby carriages to the mansion." Chris showed the red one which, was for the villainous vultures, and a yellow one for the heroic hamsters. " Now go!" Chris blew the whisle and the teams took off.

First was lighting he did a heroic diving pose and hit the shark in the head so fast that I didn't even see it he sure really did live up to his name. Then, came Sierra " Look this one looks like Cody." She said. Creepy chills went up my spine her obsession with Cody is just plain creepy and annoying but mostly creepy. Then came Zoey but one by one none of the keys actually fit but, the bigger shocker came on top of the cliff " Come on man its your turn." Duncan said to Scott. He wasn't listening he was to busy holding on to a rock in fright and refused to let go " There is no way I'm diving in shark infested waters." He said. Lighting pulled harder until Scott was forced to let go but, they had accidentally bumped into the robot.

" Uh oh." It sounded like it was saying. The Robot fell into the water and a big BOOM was heard the robot came up into the air in pieces but that wasn't the shocker the real shocker is what was inside the robot it was Alejandro, he looked like he hadn't shaved or heck even bathed in months he had a four o clock shadow and his clothes were torn as well as his shoes but, he landed gracefully on his feet holding the key in hand which, fit the villains had won the first challenge.

_** {Later}**_

Lindsey was the one who got eliminated on the first challenge and was sent down the flush of shame " How do they come up with this stuff nasty" I complained. Anyway after the show was over I decided to take a walk of course on a path not to far from camp. " Zoey please." Mike's voice said. I stopped hearing him. " I'm sorry Mike but, I told you once before it's over between us the sparks just gone." She said. I looked sadly as Zoey walked away.

" Mike." I said coming out of the bushes " Crystal." He said turning around quickly. He tried to hide his sadness from me " How long have you been there?" He asked. " Long enough Mike." I knew his pain I once dated a man who I had a deep crush on and when he told me he liked me I was so happy and for a while things seemed to be going great that is until I came to his house and saw him and my rival Dina lets say making out.

I found out a few things later one was that my best friend May knew but didn't have the heart to tell me did I hold a grudge against her? no if anything I was touched. Two he was only dating me to make Dina jealous which worked, and the last one was a shocker he actually got arrested by my dad a few months later I know what your thinking did he only arrest him for breaking his daughter's heart? No but I'm sure he wanted to he got arrested for attempted a burglary when he tried to sneak into my bedroom one night he would've succeed if the alarm that dad had set up. I also found out that he had several other counts and charges against him but, I'd rather not say what they were.

It didn't take to long for Mike and I to start talking just about everyday things and is MPD. As we made it to our cabins that weren't to far from each other I could tell he felt a bit better. " You know Crystal your really not what I was expecting." Mike said. " My guess you were expecting me to be this spoiled rich girl who acts like Chris." I said. Mike looked at me bashful scratching the back of his head " Well …" Don't worry Mike it's not the first time I've heard it." I said, causing him to smile.

We bid each other goodnight and went into our cabins I did my usual night routine and got under the covers. I feel asleep with a smile on my face happy that I had made a new friend unaware of the evil lurking within that was about to come.

* * *

_**A/N: Well here you go guys chapter 2 hope you like it. As for me it's time for me to go to bed review or add this story to your favorites please, thank you and goodnight.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Evil Returns

hey guys after watching some of TDAS on YouTube I realized that I got some of the 2 chapter wrong so, I'm reposting a new one. Also I decided to add a twist to the story I'm not going to tell you though you'll have to figure it out for yourself enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

" You want me to do the next challenge?" I asked shocked. " I know your getting bored just watching plus I know that you love this kind of stuff." Chris said. I was uncertain knowing Chris he set traps for the campers to make it more fun but, like Chris said I love these kinds of things I'm a big history fantic and have often dreamed of being an archeologist but, I'd say writing is more my thing, I agreed. The campers arrived " Today Crystal is going to join you on today's challenge Crystal pick your team." Chris said. I didn't say anything as I made my way to the heroic hamsters side and stood next to Mike who smiled happily.

In a short time Mike and I had become fast friends and I admit I was starting to feel better. Last night a storm had hit on the Island and since I saw staying in the cabin that night visiting the hamsters when it hit they allowed me to stay there not only that Mike shared his bed with me because he didn't feel comfortable with me sleeping on the floor and the girls cabin was already full. The embarrassing part was that when I woke up this morning I found that I was holding his hand and he was holding mine securely.

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away, my heartbeat quickened but, my embarrassment turned into curiously as Mike started gasping and changing personalities *There's a storm brewing dang nap it* Said Chester. *I'm scared after all these years he's going to return.* Said Svetlana. * Yo how are we going to stop this goon?" Vito asked. " Hush it mates Mike is waking up." Said Manitoba.

**" I wonder what they meet by he does Mike have another personality? Who ever or whatever is going on must really have them spooked." **I thought. Chris explained the rules. He had the interns bury some 3D puzzle pieces on the beach and the challenge is to find the prices put them on the platform, and put the puzzles together while also avoiding traps go figure first one to put their puzzle together wins Chris blew the horn the challenge began.

I got on my hands and knees and started digging for a while the villains seemed in the lead until, poor Cameron found a bomb it turned out to be a bomb filled with Chef's dirty laundry " Oh pretty stinky." Chris said. Cam moved the dirty underwear close towards me " Ewe nasty do you do you ever wash your clothes Chef?" I asked, moving them away from the stick. Chef just shrugged his shoulders Cam and I looked down at a fodora hat and I could tell we had the same idea.

Cam took the hat and walked over to Mike " Here we could use Manitoba Smith's treasure hunting skills right about now." Cam placed the hat on his head Mike gasped suddenly and stood up then putting his arms in like a pin wheel motion he started digging. The ground shock as he dug then, he popped out of the other side. "Good day beauty." He said throwing it on the platform. I continued to dig as Manitoba appeared beside me " It looks like the real treasure is right beside me wink, wink" He said looking at me with a charming smile.

My face burned lightly and my heart sped up " T-there that heart beat again." I said a doubling over scared " Ye you all right she la?' Manitoba asked worried. I looked over at him and all the others who came to see what the fuss was about. " Yea I'm fine let's just get back to digging." I said, still holding my chest. Everyone didn't look confienced but, they pushed on so did I.

**_{An Hour later}_**

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Chris complained impatiently. Everyone replied back something different. After a while I had gotten hot so Chris let me use on of his hats to provide shade. At the moment we were tied with the villains " Found another one it's like taking veggie mites from a roo I can show you how sometime?" Manitoba asked. I laughed shyly " Maybe some other time." I said. I turned around to look at another place when I saw Scott sneaking away to our side, poke his shovel in the sand and dig then once he got the piece and buried it on his side.

'Hey I saw that, that's cheating." I said to him " What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. Manitoba passed me but, didn't pass the line " what are you up to cucubra?" He asked. _**(AN: I know that's probably wrong but, I can't really understand what he's saying in that scene.)**_ " Like I told your girlfriend I don't know what you mean." Scott said. My eyes went wide when Scott said girlfriendManitoba didn't respond as he put his finger on the sand and put it in his mouth "** Yuck**." I thought. Manitoba dug into the sand and pulled out the piece that Scott took.

He grabbed Scott's shirt " Ha nice try you sneaky Dingo." He said. Scott backed away in fear and didn't realize he hit a trap button that unleashed some bee's " BEE'S, BEE'S!" Scott thew his shovel all over the place causing him to hit Manitoba on the back of his head hard, he went down unconscious " Mike, Mike." I said shaking him lightly.

_**{In Mike's Mind}**_

Chester, Vito, and Svetlana were all around a small table playing go fish. " Go with the fishing." Svetlana said. " Yo it's go fish not fishing." Vito said. The three of them looked in shock as Manitoba fell inside " That can't be good." Chester said. " Hey do you feel that?" Manitoba asked. An intense heaviness filled that air with energy the personalities knew this feeling all to well and it stuck fear in their hearts something they hadn't felt in years.

" The evil one he's coming." Svetlana and the others screamed and looked at the picture as it turned from the original Mike to a shadow figure with one red eye and a sinister smile. An evil laughter filled the air as they all shock in fear not knowing what to do.

_**{Back to reality}**_

At this point Mike hadn't woken up and Zoey came by she must have thought I did something to him because she kept giving me heated glares. I touched Mike again I gasped and suddenly pulled back. Something suddenly changed in him I couldn't tell you what it was at the time but, when I touched him I felt a lot of anger and a pair of evil red eyes looking at me, just the look of his eyes gave me chills. " What the heck?" I mumbled.

Mike moaned as he got up " Ow my head." He said. " Thank God Mike are you ok?" I asked. Mike nodded and got up " hold it Mike you should rest you got hit pretty hard." Zoey said. " I'm ok come on let's get back to digging." Mike said. He helped me back up on my crunches I could feel Zoey' s jealous glare but I was to into my thoughts to really notice.

{ _**Afterwards**_}

We got back into the challenge and won the villains would have one if it wasn't for lighting shoving a crab in their big Ben puzzle where the clock should be that caused the puzzle to break apart. Everyone was at the fire ceremony I didn't go mostly because I wasn't in the mood I wanted a place to think and clear my head plus I all ready knew who was getting the big flush tonight.

" Why can't I shake this feeling that something bad s going to happen, and who was that, that I saw?" I asked. " Cris time to come inside." Chef shouted. "Coming Chef." I said. With a sigh I walked back to the mansion where I was unaware at the time a few feet away from me was a shadowy figure smiling evily then disappearing.

* * *

_**A/N: Whoa that was a long one oh well that's what happens when I get in the zone. Hope you like this one better. Don't forget to review or add this story to favorites.**_


End file.
